Nada Mejor Que Lo Real
by Tei X
Summary: Colección de historias reales de las cuales he sido participe, testigo o escucha. Adaptados al IchiRuki.
1. Un Sucio Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Se suponía que ayer debía actualizar el otro fic pero me han cargado con el trabajo y no he escrito nada xD así que quise compensarlo de alguna manera y paso a subir este proyecto... es corto (de 10 oneshots solamente) y son historias reales de las que he formado parte, he sido fiel testigo o simplemente escuché de un conocido, todo esto usando al IchiRuki xD hehehe

Se los dejo, espero hoy si tener tiempo de escribir... espero les guste el primero y gracias de antemano por todo!

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_ (Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema I:** "Un Sucio Secreto"

**Grado:** T

**Género:** romance.

**Sinopsis:** [AU] _"Los secretos más grandes se ocultan en donde menos te imaginas"_

**Notas del autor:**

Este tipo de secretos lo que tienen de descarados, lo tienen de placenteros jeje

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ Un Sucio Secreto ~***

Sin que nadie lo notara se habían ido a encerrar al baño de la casa del anfitrión, para aprovechar el medio tiempo del partido de fútbol en algo 'excitante', quizá les debía dar vergüenza porque aparte de haber más invitados, estaban 'haciendo cosas' en un sitio que ni su casa era, pero no era así, en esos momentos no sabían qué era eso y ni la conocían.

Dentro del cuarto de baño eran audibles un par de agitadas respiraciones que iban al compás de fogosos besos y una fricción de cuerpos, así como un par de manos se infiltraban bajo la camisa de la morena. Proporcionándole caricias que incrementaban el deseo desbocado y una vehemente pasión, los labios del ojimiel entregaban sin recatos cada uno de sus besos en la nívea piel y dulce de su compañera, mordisqueando y repasando su lengua por su cuello, ella en medio de aquel acto previo sentía un inmenso calor irrumpirla, soltando ligeros gemidos expresando el enorme gozo que Ichigo le hacía sentir con su tacto a la par que acariciaba su ya desnuda espalda.

No era el sitio adecuado y la posición más cómoda del mundo, él sentado en la tapa del excusado y ella a la vez sentada encima suyo, frente a frente… pero eso pasaba a un segundo término en esos instantes tan importantes.

Rukia rodeó con sus brazos parte de la espalda y cuello de su amante, llevando sus dedos a enredarse con los mechones naranjas del muchacho mientras éste seguía ocupado liberando su cuerpo de tanto atuendo y continuaba concediendo a la piel descubierta roces labiales, sintiendo a la par una excitación en su zona baja, su cuerpo empezaba por reaccionar cada vez más intensamente y no iba a guardarse ese deseo.

Ichigo logró la primer proeza, deshacerse de la estorbosa camisa de la morena, quien dejó a un lado el poco pudor que le quedaba y recibió la boca del muchacho, participando con ello sus lenguas en el contacto, aún con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y los cuerpos friccionándose cada vez con más ahínco, buscando mayor regodeo en ese superficial tacto. Realmente a esas alturas a ambos ya no les importaba regresar al segundo piso, donde yacían los demás amigos reunidos para ver el segundo tiempo del partido, a la mierda la Selección Nacional de Japón, sus planes ahora radicaban en aplazar su placer y darle su terminación como debía de ser.

El ojimiel logró la segunda hazaña, desabrochó el sujetador de la ojiazul-violáceo y lo deslizó por los hombros, para finalmente despojárselo y arrojarlo a alguna parte del suelo de loseta, haciéndole compañía a su camisa. Se miró en sus ojos por unos instantes, compartiendo una mirada traviesa llena de complicidad, y acto seguido volvió a depositar en sus labios un beso más, que fue tomando curso parsimonioso por su cuello y su clavícula, deslizando sus labios hasta el origen de sus senos… la morena no pudo contener soltar un gemido quedo… uno que se vio abruptamente desvanecido…

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Inquirió el pelirrojo tras a muerta.

Las caricias y los besos se frenaron, tanto la pelinegra como el ojimiel se miraron entre sí, buscando en los ojos del otro la respuesta a qué hacer.

—Yo… Ichigo— Atinó a decir entre tartajeos, sin saber que esperar.

— ¡¿Sabes donde está Rukia? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo, y es que desde que había iniciado el medio tiempo ella se había ido de su lado, sólo la vio bajar las escaleras sin saber a donde iba.

Ichigo pasó la mirada hacia su 'compañera' quien trataba de no emitir sonido alguno que la delatara y con ello se acarreara un gran problema con el pelirrojo, puesto que él, desde hace 3 meses era su novio pero desde hace un mes que se veía a escondidas con Ichigo, y no era capaz de cortar los lazos que tenía con ambos en primera porque no quería herir al pelirrojo y segundo porque el pelinaranja le gustaba demasiado, era un engaño total, un descaro y una traición que tanto Ichigo y Rukia hacían a Renji como amigo y novia respectivamente.

—Creo que salió a… comprar hielo… para el refresco porque se acabó…— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, tratando de sonar lo más sereno y confiable posible, mientras la pelinegra se mordía los labios a espera de que Renji se tragara la mentira.

Pasaron varios segundos y hubo una respuesta.

— ¡Ah, bien…! — Fueron las últimas palabras del pelirrojo para después abrir y cerrar la puerta principal con la intención de ir a buscarla, ya se había tardado mucho para ir sólo por hielo.

Cuando tuvieron ese presentimiento de que Renji ya se había marchado, la morena dejó de ocupar lugar en las piernas del ojimiel y se levantó, a la par que recogía su brassiere y camisa del suelo para ponérselos. A Ichigo algo fastidiado no le quedó de otra que imitarla, tomó su camisa y volvió a ataviarse de ella. Prácticamente les habían arruinado el momento.

De repente el tono del celular de Rukia empezó a sonar, haciendo evidente la recepción de un mensaje de texto, lo peor del asunto es que el mentado tono estaba a lo más alto en volumen y si alguien del resto de los invitados estaba merodeando por ahí, seguro sospecharía que su relación con Ichigo iba más allá de una amistad y de lo cornudo que era Renji.

— ¡Tonta, apágalo!— Alzó la voz un poco, instándola a que hiciera algo para evitar ser descubiertos.

— ¡Eso hago imbécil! — Le respondió molesta la chica, mientras buscaba en el menú de su celular la opción de volumen.

El pelinaranja exaltado se le ocurrió bajarle la palanca al inodoro para que el sonido del agua correr por el drenaje se confundiera con el tonito, a la par que la morena aprovechó para responderle el mensaje con varias mentiras de por medio, entre ellas diciéndole que había ido por hielo, pero que no había encontrado y ya iba de regreso.

Con ello el par se acomodó sus ropajes a como estaban en un principio de su pequeño recreo, se miraron en el espejo tratando de lucir lo menos desaliñados posible y acordando qué dirían en su defensa, en caso de que lo necesitaran.

—Al salir del baño te vas a la cocina y te sirves algo, refresco, agua, no sé… mientras yo me iré a reunir con los demás arriba…— Decía el ojimiel a voz bajita mientras miraba a la morena por el espejo.

—De acuerdo— Fueron las palabras de la ojiazul-violáceo mientras esparcía algunas gotas de agua en su bruna cabellera, tratando de aplacar los pelos rebeldes.

Antes de salir de su 'escondite' se miraron detenidamente y sin poder evitarlo volvieron a unir sus labios, entregándose un beso tierno acompañado de una sonrisa.

Tal y como lo acordaron, Rukia fue hasta la cocina a servirse lo que fuera que hubiese en el refrigerador, a la par que el ojimiel regresaba con el resto de las amistades a ver el partido, sin que nadie le notara extraño o sospechoso.

Varios minutos después, el pelirrojo regresó a la casa y con voz alta llamó a su novia, quien con una sonrisa salió de la cocina con un par de vasos de refresco hasta el tope en sus manos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de él.

—Para ti…— Acotó la ojiazul-violáceo para después estirar su brazo a espera de que Renji sostuviera la bebida.

—Gracias— Respondió el pelirrojo aceptando el refresco, sin hacerle ninguna clase de pregunta relativa a su tardanza por el hielo que no encontró en la tienda.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la pareja subió las escaleras a integrarse a los demás invitados, para ver y disfrutar todos juntos lo que restaba del partido.

Renji miraba atento la pantalla del televisor y de vez en cuando dejaba un beso en los labios de la morena, sin sospechar, sin imaginar siquiera que su novia y su mejor amigo guardaban y compartían un sucio secreto pasional.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Tema II:** "Lo que pienso del matrimonio"

**Sinopsis:** [AU] _"Ese era su punto de vista sobre el matrimonio… pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por ocurrir"_

* * *

Ci vediamo dopo!


	2. Lo que pienso del matrimonio

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Ya me tenía que pasar a actualizar, les dejó el otro on-shot, bueno de hecho es drabble xD... espero les guste y paso a recordarles también que el otro fic (La Fuerza del Destino) se actualiza el lunes :)

Los dejo y gracias a todos los que leyeron y/o comentarios.

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema II**

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ Lo que pienso del matrimonio ~***

—Disculpa la tardanza— Dijo la morena al llegar al restaurante y sentarse frente al pelinaranja, disculpándose por la demora.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa, ni entendía porque se disculpaba cuando ella sabía de antemano que odiaba la impuntualidad.

—No vas a creer lo que me pasó…— Comentó la morena, estando dispuesta a compartirle algo que tenía minutos de presenciar, para por lo menos tener algo de qué hablar y no pasar la velada mirándolo como se jactaba de vino.

— ¿Lo que quieres contarme es tu excusa por la cual llegaste tarde… otra vez? — Le inquirió con la copa pegada a sus labios, mirándola con la ceja enarcada, si era eso no quería escuchar, que se lo ahorrara y para la próxima tuviese la decencia de llegar temprano.

—No…— Puntualizó algo extrañada — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —

—Nada… es una táctica típica— O eso pensaba que era, muchas de las personas impuntuales solían contar lo sucedido en el trayecto como excusa a su demora y con ello la otra persona lo pasara por alto.

El ojimiel se alzó de hombros y siguió bebiendo de la copa, lo cual significó para Rukia un 'te escucho' así que vivaracha se dispuso a proseguir con su relato.

—Como sea… Cuando venía para acá, me tocó ver como un sujeto le pedía matrimonio a su novia…— Rukia le comentaba con jovialidad, a la par que jugueteaba con la copa de vino.

Para Kurosaki, ese comentario no pasó por la misma situación que aquellos que ella le hacía sobre el famoso Chappy, que le entraban por una oreja y salían por la otra sin pena ni gloria. No. Le llamó la atención porque ella nunca metía en conversación la palabra 'matrimonio'… ¿acaso le estaba insinuando algo? ¿lo estaba presionando? ¿se había dado cuenta de algo?... pero no iba a preguntárselo directamente, porque podía arruinar algo, así que se empeñó en ponerle más atención.

—Y en serio… me dieron ganas de vomitar…— Lo dijo con mucha gracia, soltando una risilla.

Y su opinión le sorprendió, o sea tampoco Rukia era de esas mujeres cariñosas y cursis que soñaban con casarse, ella era diferente, tenía otras prioridades pero al parecer el casarse no era algo que estuviese en sus planes ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

— ¿Qué tiene de repugnante que un hombre enamorado le pida matrimonio a su novia? — Le cuestionó, al menos en su persona no veía nada de repulsivo en eso, era bastante normal…

—No es que sea repugnante, sólo que con tantos divorcios que hay hoy en día, el matrimonio no es más que una estupidez además de anticuado… lo de hoy es la unión libre… si las cosas no funcionan se separan y ya, sin tener que recurrir a gastos de asesoría legal y papeleos…— Expuso su punto de vista para con el tema de matrimonio, para qué hacer gastos innecesarios en cosas que no lo merecían cuando se podían invertir en cosas mejores.

El pelinaranja suspiró profundo, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo a su autoestima y su bolsillo… no le dijo nada… respetaba su opinión… si no se quería casar pues muy su gusto… pero ¿y su persona?... ¿como lidiar con algo así y sobre todo en esos momentos?...

—Qué…— Habló la pelinegra, notaba que algo de lo dicho no le había parecido y quería saber que era aquello.

Kurosaki levantó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de la morena, se detuvo a contemplarla detenidamente, y después de varios instantes decidió decírselo.

—Con todo eso… Creo que… voy a tener que regresar el anillo de compromiso…— Indirectamente se lo dijo, resignado a ello, que vergüenza mañana al ir a la joyería a regresar el anillo porque la susodicha no creía en el matrimonio —Aunque podremos vivir juntos… en unión libre… como tú dijiste— acotó para después darle otro sorbo a su copa.

Rukia estaba petrificada, ¡maldita sea!... quizás se estaba contradiciendo, claro que no creía en el matrimonio pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar de parecer si era con Ichigo… el propósito principal de esa cena era ese, ¡él le iba a pedir matrimonio y la había cagado con su bocota!... ¿Por qué coños no se quedó callada?... ¡Mierda!...

Palabras equivocadas en el momento menos indicado… vaya metida de pata…

¿Y ahora?

—Sí… sí… creo que es lo mejor— Tuvo que acceder a acordar, no le quedaba de otra, ya la había arruinado e iba a ser misión imposible componerle.

Ahora estaba en deuda… y su mejor forma de pagar sería regresándole el detalle… para la próxima sería ella quien le pediría matrimonio.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Tema III:** "Sólo somos amigos"

**Sinopsis:** [AU] "Sólo somos amigos: esa era la respuesta que siempre daba a quienes le preguntaban sobre su relación con Ichigo pero, ¿Qué tan cierto era eso?"

* * *

Trataré de actualizar este mucho más rápido ya que son historias cortas ;) por el momento nos veremos el lunes.


	3. Sólo somos amigos…

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Hola uevamente!

Primero que nada mil gracias por sus reviews, me alegran bastanye el día y un gusto enorme que les gusten la historias.

Actualizo ahora ya en unas 3 horas salgo para Guanajuato y no desconozco la hora o día que vuelva, so les dejó el tercer oneshot que más bien es drabble xD ojalá les guste y como dato curioso, sí, este me pasó a mí ;)

Los dejo y gracias a todos de antemano.

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema III**

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ Sólo somos amigos… ~***

—Debería existir algo que hiciera desaparecer el amor…— Rukia soltó el comentario mientras revolvía el café con la cuchara, y es que en ese tema y por cosas de la vida, tenía una percepción del amor algo pesimista.

— ¿Porqué ibas a querer que desapareciera? — Le cuestionó Matsumoto, con una ceja arqueada, a su criterio el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso que todos merecemos tener en la vida —Ya es bastante difícil encontrarlo... — Afirmó dándole un sorbo a su expresso, para ella, encontrar el 'amor' era una larga misión, era de intentar y tropezar constantemente, ¿para qué querer que desapareciera si es que ya lo habías encontrado? La búsqueda valía la pena y había que conservarlo… No comprendía porque su joven amiga pensaba diferente.

—No sé tú… pero eso no es lo mío… no me va bien— Rukia dio sus razones, sentía que eso no era para ella, que era demasiado independiente, demasiado fría, demasiado compleja como para que alguien la amara aunque sí había 'alguien' en esos momentos.

—Hay por favor, no seas modesta…— Le respondió Rangiku con dramatismo, ¿de donde sacaba Rukia que 'eso no era lo suyo'? si estaba más que ligada sentimentalmente con alguien que era bien conocido por su mal temperamento e interesante cabellera — ¿Y que hay de Kurosaki? ¿Él no cuenta? — Añadió la de curvas prominentes con picardía, si era bien 'sospechado' por muchos de su muy cercana relación con el naranjito.

La morena se quedó muda, helada, sus grandes ojos azul-violeta se posaron expectantes en Matsumoto, sí, no cabía duda, si lo decía era porque 'algo' debió haber visto, pero se iba a ir por la tangente y al instante se puso a buscar en su cabeza algo que la librara.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver Ichigo en todo esto? — Atinó a decir, haciéndose la desentendida, fingiendo no saber porqué entraba el susodicho en la conversación.

Rangiku le lanzó una mirada de fastidio… ¿hasta donde iba a llegar con tal de seguir escondiendo su 'romance' con el ojimiel?...

—No estaríamos teniendo ésta conversación si desde el principio me hubieras dicho que tienes algo con Kurosaki— La soleada se lo reprochó, a ver, ¿Por qué no encaraba la verdad de una vez por todas? A fin que no tenía nada de malo que estuviera de novia con el naranjito, era raro pero no malo.

—No sé de que me estás hablando… Ichigo y yo sólo somos amigos— Y lo negó, no iba a ceder y nunca lo declararía en público, ese era muy asunto suyo y nadie tenía porque meterse; pero para evitar que esa clase de situaciones y comentarios incómodos se volvieran a repetir iba a tener que sugerirle a Ichigo que fuese más discreto y cuidadoso cada vez que la quisiera besar.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Tema IV:** "Siempre"

**Sinopsis:** [AU] _"Siempre que me necesites allí estaré, sin importar lo que pase"_

* * *

Nos veremos el viernes ;)


	4. Siempre

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Hi!

Gracias por sus comentarios, me d mucho gusto leerlos y saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Por fin actualizo este jeje ojala les guste. Gracias de antemano y saludos!

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema IV**

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ Siempre ~***

El pelinaranja entró de regreso a la habitación de la morena con una taza de té caliente en sus manos, con sumo cuidado la dejó sobre el buró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al lado de ella.

—Ahí está el té que pediste— Le comunicó con mucha seriedad, contemplándola. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, el no haberla visto por mucho tiempo y el hecho de volver a reencontrarse de nuevo le volvió a rememorar el pasado que juntos alguna vez tuvieron como pareja, gratos momentos que no podía sacar de su cabeza a pesar de tener a alguien en su vida.

Rukia, en silencio y con cuidado se incorporó, tomó la taza de té entre sus manos y bebió un poco del brebaje.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás toda rara… como si no te hubiera dado gusto verme de nuevo— Le comentó con el ceño fruncido, mirando por encima de su cabeza.

—No es eso… sólo que… esperaba a otra persona— Lo miró de reojo, siendo honesta, aunque no quiso precisar el nombre de esa otra persona, realmente no entendía porqué él había venido a su auxilio en vez de la persona a la que se podía decir le correspondía, a Renji, su novio desde hace ya unos meses.

—Entiendo… pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no crees? Por alguna razón estoy aquí… contigo— Enfatizó con tono serio.

—Pero no deberías…— Fue la contestación emotiva de la pelinegra, si bien después de su relación las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales, Ichigo debía tener mil cosas más importantes por hacer que estar ahí, cuidándola, alguna vez le dijo que no era co-dependiente, que se podía cuidar por sí sola… además, no tenía que adjudicarse responsabilidades que no debía.

— ¿Y porqué? — Preguntó serio.

La morena no quería ser grosera y estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decírselo, para que no se indignara o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo el tono del teléfono celular del ojimiel retumbo en toda la estancia, Ichigo al instante miró la pequeña pantalla y al saber de quien se trataba se irguió en toda su estatura y contestó.

—Bueno… Inoue— Se detuvo a escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, una voz suave y dulce, mientras caminaba lentamente por lo largo y ancho de la estancia.

—Tuve una emergencia— Ichigo continuaba dando contestaciones a las cuestiones de la dama con la que hablaba, Rukia era simple oyente.

—No creo regresar, así que no me esperes— Así finalizó la llamada, Rukia se sorprendió de las palabras dichas por el ojimiel, estaba dispuesta a discutirle.

— ¡Qué! — Soltó el ojimiel al notar como Rukia lo observaba con sorpresa y odio contenidos, no entendía porque estaba tan impertinente.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarla plantada? Deberías estar con ella… con la persona que quieres! — Le espetó molesta, no lograba comprender porque el ojimiel abandonaba a aquella mujer que en casa lo esperaba.

La pelinegra más allá de estar molesta por lo que el pelinaranja había hecho a quien podía decir su novia, estaba enojada porque el pelirrojo no estaba con su persona, y no habría llegado a tomarle tanta importancia a su ausencia si no fuera por su accidente automovilístico, Renji no había tenido la delicadeza de ir por ella a la clínica donde le atendieron, no se había ni asomado, ni siquiera una llamada, nada. ¿Qué clase de amor era ese?...

El ojimiel se acerco lentamente, se sentó al borde de la cama al costado de ella, se miró en sus ojos azul-violetas y le respondió.

—Te lo dije en el pasado y te lo repito ahora por si se te olvidó, no me importa lo que opines. Estoy aquí, contigo porque me importas— Así lo creía él, Rukia siempre sería importante y sentía que debía estar con ella.

—Eres tan molesto…— Le dijo sin más, él siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana y no podía ni reprochárselo —pero gracias— añadió, aunque esta vez no quiso hacerlo, porque realmente estaba muy agradecida de venir a su auxilio.

Ichigo sonrió un poco, ella no tenía remedio, siempre quería hacerse la dura en los momentos en que más necesitaba ayuda, que bueno que su persona estaba a su lado, para hacerle saber que siempre que le necesitara y sin importar que sucediese, estaría a su lado.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Tema V:** "Nuestro Lazo"

**Sinopsis:** [AU] "A pesar de haberse divorciado, aún los mantenían unidos un lazo especial lleno de esperanza"


	5. Nuestro Lazo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Hola de nuevo =)

Como prometí vengo a actualizar este proyecto.

Por cierto, no se en que jodidos ando pensando, pero de este proyecto sólo son 7 oneshots (y no 10 como según yo pensé) jeje es que ya los conté bien xD en fin... gracias a todos y todas los que se han pasado a leer y dejar sus reviews, los aprecio bastante... y bueno espero este también le guste :)

Saludos a todos, que tengan un buen día y nos veremos el lunes (con actualización de este y de La Fuerza del Destino).

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema V**

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ Nuestro Lazo ~***

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Rukia al pelinaranja, haciendo referencia a la pelipúrpura que se había encontrado al llegar a casa, mientras el ojimiel como buen anfitrión le ayudaba a desempacar y arreglar de manera decente la habitación.

—Es mi novia— Le dio la buena nueva, mientras alzaba las sábanas para ponerlas en el colchón.

— ¿Vives con ella? — Preguntó de nuevo la morena, con sonrisa socarrona.

—No. La invité a pasar el rato—

—Supongo que te arruiné la noche— Le comentó, tenía la creencia de que con su inesperada llegada aparte de casi verse obligado a despachar a la pelipúrpura esa, le había arruinado los planes.

—No… para nada… después de todo está también es tu casa— Profirió el ojimiel, la casa por ley le pertenecía a ambos pero pasaba más a ser propiedad suya, ya que la morena radicaba en Sapporo pero solía hospedarse ahí cuando estaba de visita o tenía negocios que concluir.

—No me fío… Tiene los ojos amatista— Le comentó la morena bastante altiva mientras se encontraba recargada en la pared y lo contemplaba acomodarle el lecho. No se confiaba de esa mujer, sus ojos le decían todo tipo de cosas, pero menos confianza.

—Siempre tuviste ideas paranoicas de toda mujer que conocí— A Ichigo no le traía mucho cuidado lo que pensara, aún después que se separaron, ella le conoció varias mujeres, y ninguna le agradaba por "x" ó "y" cosa, siempre encontraba un pero o algún defecto, como si ella fuera tan perfecta.

— Es linda… ¿crees que va a ser suficiente para ti? — Le dijo la morena, con cierta cizaña en sus palabras, y lo preguntaba más que nada por los bruscos cambios que Ichigo tenía en cuanto a sus relaciones, cambiaba de novia como cambiaba de calcetines.

—Bueno— Dijo él, pensando en darle unas buenas razones —Es inteligente, talentosa y divertida, como tú— Añadió mientras metía un almohadón en una funda.

— ¿Cómo yo? — Inquirió la morena, señalándose así misma con una socarrona sonrisa, Ichigo aún la tenía muy en su mente, ¿eso era bueno o malo?

—Sí—

—Siempre buscándome en todas las mujeres ¿no?— Le comentó despegándose de la pared, caminando hacia él, provocándolo a reñir de palabras. Al menos a su criterio a si eran las cosas, si Ichigo ya la hubiese olvidado, se habría conseguido a alguien de carácter diferente, con gustos opuestos, al menos en lo físico había cumplido en su mayoría, pero su ex-esposo eligió a una copia suya, una bastante mala.

—Eso no es verdad, no, de ninguna manera— Se apresuró a negar semejante acusación, sólo a ella se le ocurría, hasta se sentía ligeramente ofendido —De hecho, antes de Senna, conocí a una mujer que era la antítesis de ti, así que te equivocas—

—Bien, bien da igual… Siempre intentarás imitar lo que tuviste conmigo— Rukia no se fiaba de sus palabras, Ichigo estaba consciente que estuvieron muy cerca de la perfección, pero eso era hablar de un lejano pasado, uno que ya no tenía cabida ahora.

—Estás loca… no me gusta repetir experiencias— Ichigo se sentó al aborde del lecho, mirándola — ¡Estás bastante insoportable… ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Rukia se mostraba insufrible, mucho más de lo normal, y siempre salía a relucir el tema de su pasado juntos cuando le conocía a una de sus mujeres… ¿Acaso estaba en contra de que quisiera rehacer su vida?

Rukia rodó los ojos, se sentó al lado del pelinaranja, no era mujer que callara sus sentimientos y explotó:

— ¡No me gusta para ti, no confió en ella! — Empezó a hacer ademanes con las manos, mientras Ichigo era escucha de sus quejas, bajó la voz poco a poco mostrando su preocupación —Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti…—

—No parecía que quisieras lo mejor para mi cuando te encontré en el bar con otro sujeto— Se quejó el pelinaranja, sin querer había caído en su juego, nuevamente reviviendo hechos del pasado.

—Eso… Ahá— A Rukia desvió la mirada, le sorprendía que metiera ese tema justo en esos momentos, como odiaba que él la hiciera sentirse culpable.

—Sí, eso… ese pequeño detalle— Sopló hondamente antes de continuar —Me queda muy claro, sospechas de ella porque es mi novia…—

—No, no— Musitó Rukia, negando que fuera esa la razón principal de no confiarse de Senna, su mano tocó la mejilla del pelinaranja con ternura, obligándolo a mirarla —Te veo muy perdido, muy confundido desde que se acabó lo nuestro… Para decir que eras exigente en elegir pareja y ahora acabas perdiendo la cabeza por cuanta mujer se te ha puesto en frente— Ichigo bajó la mirada, la morena lo conocía muy bien y sabía que había dado en el blanco al decírselo, ella era la que guardaba la verdad y se la ofrecía cuan dolorosa fuera.

—Si no me hubieras cambiado por un chofer de camión…— Murmuró el mayor queriendo hacerla conciente de lo causado por decisiones del pasado.

— ¡Corredor de autos, es un corredor de autos! — Aclaró en voz alta, había una gran diferencia entre un chofer de transporte público y un magnánimo corredor de autos en la Formula 1.

— Lo que sea… si no me hubieras cambiado por él… tú y yo aún estaríamos juntos…— Con eso concluyó su conversación, no iba a decirle más, sería asumir su error y darle poder a ella… pero quería que entendiera que los cambios que su persona había tenido habían sido originados por sus actos. Si ella no hubiese corrido a los brazos del dizque 'corredor de autos' no estarían separados ni teniendo esa conversación.

Rukia lo vio salir de la habitación y después cerrar la puerta tras de si, no pudo evitar resoplar para después tirarse en la cama, a la par que el pelinaranja se quedó recargado en la puerta… ambos pensando… siempre era lo mismo cada vez que se volvían a ver… terminaban con una mezcla de sentimientos, se sentían dolidos, culpables, nostálgicos, por momentos furiosos pero después sonreían al rememorar los mejores momentos de sus vidas juntos… Y ese era precisamente el problema, que todavía, después de 5 años de su divorcio aún no tenían el valor de cortar de una maldita vez los lazos que los unían, lo peor del asunto es que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo… porque aún, en lo más profundo de su ser, vivía la esperanza de volver a ese maravilloso pasado.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Tema VI:** "A Primera Vista"

**Sinopsis:** [AU] _"Le había gustado una chica que apenas y había visto… y lo más probable que es que jamás volvería a verla"_


	6. A Primera Vista

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Ciao!

De vuelta a actualizar este, y bueno, el tema que ahora toco es uno que creo que a muchos les ha pasado: salen a su rutina y en el camino ven a alguien que les gusta (físicamente) y jamás le vuelven a ver.

Espero les guste, y muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus bellos comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias.

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema VI**

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ A Primera Vista ~***

Todo surgió por las reservas de comida, estaban casi por terminar y era urgente ir por más despensa. A decir verdad, odiaba ir al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para el hogar, le resultaba tedioso recorrer los pasillos empujando un vil carrito, el hecho de tener que decidir que cereal llevar lo abrumaba e incluso el que se sometiera a discusión familiar sobre el tipo de shampoo a comprar le resultaba hasta ridículo.

Nunca le había encontrado el lado divertido a ir de comprar al supermercado.

Lo peor del asunto era que ésta vez se vio obligado a ir junto con sus hermanas, ya que su padre aún seguía trabajando y era él quien por lo regular se encargaba de eso.

Después de una hora entre pasillo y pasillo, y tener que mediar entre Karin y Yuzu cuando una quería tal marca y la otra una diferente; finalmente se formaron en una de las tantas filas de cajas.

Incluso esperar el turno era aburrido, y lo que se le ocurrió dizque para entretenerse fue agarrar y hojear una revista, pero a penas vio una página y se asqueó, el contenido le resultaba de lo más desagradable, era de esas revistas de chismes y demás estupideces así que la dejó de nuevo en su lugar y siguió esperando.

Miró hastiado el reloj que adornaba su mano, y pasados algunos minutos la fila avanzó, el hecho de hacer avanzar al mentado carrito lo hizo sentir mejor, sin embargo en un momento justo levantó la mirada y la vio… a unos cuantos metros frente suyo estaba ella… y sin poder evitarlo se detuvo a contemplarla detenidamente… la observó ayudar a sacar las cosas de su respectivo carrito y acomodarlas en el mostrador para que las hicieran pasar por la caja registradora, de momentos reía y de nuevo volvía su silencio, a veces miraba sus uñas o se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Ella tenía cierto encanto que no le permitía apartarle la mirada.

Ella se sintió incómoda y frunció el ceño, pareciera que la observaban así que cuando echó una mirada hacia sus espaldas se dio cuenta de que ese hombre de extraña cabellera la examinaba minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

El ojimiel aún cuando ella volteó no le apartó la vista, no era un hombre que soliera fingir o se arrepintiera de sus actos, y le sostuvo la mirada… tenía ese corto y oscuro cabello, esa mirada profunda y esos ojos llenos de orgullo…

La ojiazul-violáceo enarcó una de sus cejas, 'vaya tipo', pensó, ¿Por qué en vez de mirarla mejor no le hablaba? Como sea ese era asunto del tipo ese y no suyo, así que desvió la mirada y se encargó de sus asuntos

Ichigo aún en silencio la siguió mirando, ella tratando de no darle mucha importancia observó como todo lo que había comprado pasaba por la registradora y de a momentos elevaba su cuello, como si estuviese buscando algo entre tanta gente.

Llegó el momento de hacer el pago, pero la pelinegra parecía esperar a alguien hasta que de repente levantó la mano, Ichigo se asomó un poco, quería saber a quien le hacía señas y segundos después vio a un hombre alto y delgado reunirse con ella y posteriormente proporcionar el dinero para el pago de las compras.

En esos momentos en la mente del pelinaranja emergieron muchas preguntas, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿A caso su novio? ¿Podría ser que ella estuviese ya casada? Y ahora que lo meditaba ¿Cuál sería su nombre?... quería saberlo pero era conciente de que no podía acercársele y preguntárselo tan deliberadamente.

Ichigo la vio finalmente marcharse al lado de ese hombre, pero por alguna razón segundos después ella regresó.

— ¡Hey tú! — La muchacha le habló al ojimiel, quien extrañado la miró, ¿en serio le estaba dirigiendo la palabras?

— ¡No te me quedes viendo! — Acotó ella, fue ahí cuando el pelinaranja salió de su trance.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme un paquete de chicles de fresa? — Le pidió con ciertos aires de gracia.

Así que sólo por eso le hablaba, se le había olvidado comprar algo y le pedía que se lo pasara, no le quedó de otra que buscar los dichosos chicles.

La ojiazul-violáceo pidió permiso al que ahora estaba en turno pagando en caja para acercarse y agarrar el paquetito. Ichigo al entregárselos a penas y sus dedos rozaron los suyos, muy sutilmente.

— ¡Rukia ¿quieres apresurarte? — Escuchó que le gritó su acompañante, a lo que hizo caso.

— ¡Ya voy! — Fue su escueta y sonora respuesta antes de mirar al pelinaranja, sonreír ligeramente y decirle lo propio —Gracias—

Pagó y se fue… Ichigo se quedó anonadado…

—Rukia— Murmuró para sí mismo, así que ese era su nombre…

Le había gustado una chica que apenas y había visto… y lo más probable que es que jamás volvería a verla.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Tema VII:** Título aún por definir.

**Sinopsis:** [AU]_"__Nadie llega a nuestras vidas por casualidad, y si lo había conocido era porque así debía de ser, él estaba allí por alguna razón"_

_

* * *

_

Sólo queda un one-ahot por subir para terminar =) espero poder hacerlo el viernes. Ciao!


	7. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, únicamente usé sus personajes para entretenerme y para entretener a otros.

**Advertencia: **Los one-shots son independientes unos de los otros.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Paso a subir el último one-shot que da cierre a este proyecto =) aunque si en el futuro sucede algo interesante como para ichirukisarlo entonces lo colgaré por acá.

Espero que este les guste también, me pasó hace como 4 o 5 meses aprox.

Gracias de antemano por su lectura y sus reviews.

* * *

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**"Nada Mejor Que Lo Real"**

_"La única verdad es la realidad"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**Tema VII**

**»»»»»»*««««««**

***~ Lluvia ~***

Tenía la mirada puesta en el encapotado cielo, como si viéndole pudiese detener el terrible torrente de agua que caía incesante desde hace unas horas y que ahora la tenían ahí, empapada y varada en una parada de autobús acompañada de otros tantos extraños que hacían lo mismo que ella: esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera para poder así continuar con su camino.

La lluvia no era algo que le gustase, mucho menos siendo víctima de sus efectos y siendo más específicos no le gustaba que precisamente ese día tuviese que llover ya que desde las 2:00 de la tarde había un caluroso clima que le trajo la estupenda idea de llevarse shorts, sandalias y una ligera camisa, ahora más que arrepentirse maldecía al clima por el chistesito, lo que terminaba de empeorar el asunto es que el viento también jugaba un papel en su contra y la tenía tiritando.

A un costado estaba él, un sujeto alto, delgado y de refulgente cabellera, desde hace minutos que observaba el comportamiento desesperado de la joven, la veía mirar el cielo y refunfuñar por su mala suerte con el clima; realmente hasta le daba pena ajena, tendría suerte si no le daba un resfriado.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y parecía que la lluvia no pretendía parar en largo tiempo, algunas personas ya habían preferido dejar de lado la espera y seguir con sus caminos aunque tuviesen que mojarse, la morena no era una persona muy paciente, aunado a eso estaban sus deseos de llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y estaba casi decidida a sufrir de la lluvia y el frío con tal de llegar a su destino.

Rukia volvió a mirar al cielo, como pidiéndole entre clemencia y permiso para emprender marcha, sin embargo al dar el primer paso fuera de la carpa, una voz le detuvo.

—Sí te vas así sin nada que te cubra te enfermarás—

La pelinegra giró su rostro, sorprendida, encontrándose con la fisionomía del muchacho de colorida cabellera que se despojaba de su chamarra, con total intención de prestársela para cubrirse un poco.

—No la necesito, gracias— Fue la respuesta orgullosa de la muchacha, lo cierto era que sí la necesitaba pero era sospechoso, en el mundo había toda clase de gente perversa que se aprovecha de las carencias de terceros para hacer de las suyas y ¿quién le aseguraba que ese sujeto no fuese de esos?

—No seas ridícula… Sólo quiero ser algo amable— Le dijo, no solía ser un sujeto amable y considerado con cualquier gente, ese acto de solidaridad que estaba ejerciendo a la morena ya era decir mucho y le parecía estúpido que ella le rechazara.

La muchacha se miró en los ojos de ese aún extraño sujeto, como tratando de encontrar el mínimo vestigio de malicia en ellos, además de considerando dejar de lado su desconfianza para al menos tener algo con que soportar ese maldito y desgraciado clima de mierda, después de unos segundos resolvió el asunto.

—Está bien…—

El pelinaranja le entregó su cálida chamarra y ella aún tiritando la tomó con ambas manos para después ponérsela, realmente era muy acogedor el calor que sentía en su piel y que aminoraban de manera gradual todo el frío y la humedad.

—Gracias… te la devolveré...— Fueron sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa, asegurándole que le regresaría su prenda y él no desconfiara.

Ichigo levantó una ceja cuando la escuchó decir eso y no puedo evitar dejárselo claro.

— ¡Claro que vas a devolvérmela, no te la estoy regalando, dame tu número o correo electrónico con el que pueda contactarme contigo! —

Rukia rodó los ojos con cierta discreción, no era idiota para saber que sólo era prestado, así que hizo caso al pedido del pelinaranja y le dio su número de celular.

—Es 442-09-64-400, Rukia—

El ceñudo sacó su celular y se dispuso a escribir tanto número como nombre del contacto, ya sería mañana o pasado mañana cuando le llamaría para el retorno de su chamarra.

Hubo un efímero pero incómodo silencio entrambos, la morena lo miró por unos segundos y murmuró un débil 'gracias' antes de marcharse, él la vio correr por la mojada acera, con dirección al puente peatonal.

A la mañana siguiente y después de haber llegado empapada la noche anterior, tuvo suerte de no resultar con alguna gripe o algo por el estilo, se despertó temprano a realizar sus labores cotidianas, incluyendo meter a la lavadora esa chamarra que le había servido de abrigo.

Por la tarde fue a tomar clases en la Universidad, durante su estadía recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de un tal Kurosaki Ichigo que le cuestionaba sobre donde se encontraba para ir por la dichosa chamarra, respondió con la dirección del sitio donde tomaba sus clases y en respuesta tuvo que le vería a las 8:00 en la entrada.

A la hora acordada se reunieron, con seriedad al principio se miraron pero después hubo un momento afable cuando Rukia habló.

—Me hubieses dado tu dirección y te la habría llevado a tu casa— La morena sentía que había sido demasiado que él fuera por lo que le había prestado, sentía que no había un equilibrio en reciprocidad.

—Preferí venir— Respondió sin más, no le molestaba en absoluto ir hasta donde ella estuviera, prefería eso a esperar.

—Entonces, ten— Rukia le entregó la prenda debidamente limpia, doblada y planchada —Muchas gracias— acotó haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

—No fue nada…—

Otro incómodo silencio, era un momento extraño, a penas y se conocían… no había mucho que decirse… aunque Rukia aún se sentía de cierto modo en deuda con el ojimiel y a su modo quiso hacer algo por él.

—Supongo que te debo una… si necesitas algo…— La morena quiso dejarle en claro que si necesitaba de un favor o lo que fuera, se lo hiciera saber pero no logró terminar su frase cuando Ichigo le interrumpió.

—Sal conmigo… — No solía pedir nada a cambio pero ésta vez quiso hacerlo, porque ella llamaba su atención de alguna manera.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo, realmente esperaba algo diferente, pero no una invitación al cine y esas cosas… Soltó un suspiro y le miró detenidamente.

—Está bien—

—Pasó por ti mañana, después de tus clases ¿te parece? —

—Claro—

—En ese caso me voy, hasta mañana— Fueron las últimas palabras del día del ojimiel antes de marcharse y Rukia le vio en su andar hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Le era curioso que le haya invitado ya que su charla no había sido más que superflua, algo forzado… Le resultaba increíble la manera en que la gente se conoce, pensando que fue obra de la casualidad o quizá del destino, en como llegan a formar lazos ya sea de amistad ó románticos, quizá ninguno de los dos… pero a su persona le había tocado conocerlo en un día lluvioso gracias a un objeto tan común y corriente como una chamarra… El tiempo diría la clase de lazo que tendría con él.

**»»»»»»*««««««**

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina este proyecto. Tengo otro de one-shots a la mitad xD pero lo subiré cuando termine el otro fic; y recién me acaban de surgir ideas para otro fic largo pero habrá que esperar ;)

Por otro lado, si alguien le interesa y/o también tiene cuenta de twitter les paso el mío para estar más en contacto: **_tei_x_**

Por el momento es todo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me leyeron y/o me dejaron su review, le dieron fav a este proyecto etc. Muchísimas gracias.**_  
_**


End file.
